Fallen
by Lady Evans Potter
Summary: What would happen after the final battle? Who’d live, and who would die? AU. Oneshot.


**Fallen**

_**Disclaimer**__: I don't own Harry Potter. I earn no money from writing this fic._

_**Summary:**__ What would happen after the final battle? Who'd live, and who would die? AU._

_**Warnings:**__ Kind-of dark fic, mentions of death, suicide._

_**Spoilers:**__ Indirectly the entire series, however it takes place in an AU._

**Author:** Lady Evans Potter.

They didn't know him. They never had either, Harry thought as he stood in the highest tower of Hogwarts; the Astronomy Tower. All the students, and teachers, of Hogwarts knew the tale of the Boy Who Lived, even the Muggleborns had been told upon entering the Wizarding World. They expected him to save them, to always come to their aid if he was needed. Well, he had. He had slain Voldemort for them, allowed them to tarnish his name, saying that he had once lied about the return of the Dark Lord. Fudge could take credit for allowing the Dark Lord to gather his forces of the Dark.

Albus Dumbledore was murdered, by Severus Snape, who Dumbledore had always claimed to be on the side of the Light. It was a lie. Snape was nothing if not self preserving. After murdering Dumbledore, he had returned to the Dark Lord, to be one of his favoured servants. That was, until the final battle.

The battle had raged on the grounds of Hogwarts, where Hagrid's hut had been lit in flames. The half-giant had been murdered by Greyback and his pack, torn to pieces by the werewolves. Remus Lupin had been stabbed with a silver blade, and died from the poisoning it caused him, but not before he brought down the traitor Peter Pettigrew. The Marauders were at peace, at last.

Neville Longbottom was tortured to insanity by use of the Cruciatus Curse by Bellatrix Lestrange, who was later murdered by Luna Lovegood, who had been Neville's girlfriend. Luna bled to death on the battle field after being hit with a slashing curse on her neck.

The Weasley clan had been there as well, and it was gruesome to see what was left of it afterwards. The twins survived, but Percy and Charlie were not so lucky. Percy was killed by a random Death Eater, while Charlie was roasted alive when Gregory Goyle cast the Fiend Fyre, which he had no control over. Goyle also managed to roast himself and a few other Death Eaters at the same time.

Ginny Weasley might which she died, after being a victim of rape by Lucius Malfoy and his son. It was punishment for being a Weasley. Her boyfriend, Harry Potter, did not see it, and she later blamed him for not saving her. He was a hero, and he ought to have saved her, was her opinion. About two months later she discovered by herself that she was pregnant, and was found by her brother, Ron, after committing suicide. Ron never was the same again, even if Hermione tried to help him get over it. The two of them ended up getting married.

Mr and Mrs Weasley survived, but never got over the loss of their children. The few that survived were rarely seen in public without any of the others by their side. None dared approach them.

Harry Potter managed defeat Dark Lord Voldemort after a long duel, and was later known as the Defeater of Voldemort. He was left alone by most people, as he got quite depressed after the battle. His life's mission was done, complete. It certainly did not help when Ginny committed suicide. He was hailed as the hero he was supposed to be, but he could find no peace. Voldemort had been his reason for existing.

Harry stared up at the stars. He found Sirius, the Dog Star, easily. He had stared at it often enough in the past as it was. He wondered what Sirius would have said about what he was about to do. No matter, he would know soon enough.

He took a step forward. He now stood in the exact stop where Albus Dumbledore had been murdered by Severus Snape. He should know; he'd witnessed it. That had been an awful experience, watching his headmaster die. Be murdered by one he trusted. Betrayal on the deepest of levels.

Harry looked down in the courtyard below. It was empty, but that was no surprise; it was almost midnight. He looked at the wand in his hand. The Elder Wand. He'd never wanted it, but no one wanted to take it from him. Its power would end tonight. There would be no one to duel about the master ship of it. His Invisibility Cloak had been left on his bed. He would no longer need it.

He climbed up on the pavement, looking out. He briefly wondered how it would be to be in a free fall, before shoving the thought away. He would know soon enough.

He threw himself out, falling through the air. He felt happy, relaxed, as if he was coming home. He belonged there, the feeling of the wind in his hair oh-so familiar. It reminded him of long-gone hope of being a Quidditch star.

Falling... Falling... the ground came closer, and it felt good. Hogwarts had been his home; it was only fitting for him to die there. He'd given everything for her, even his life. He knew he really should have died defending her.

He crashed into the pavement, and knew nothing more.

-

She stared as he jumped. She knew she should have helped him, but she resisted the urge. She knew that he would have tried again. Harry had lost the will to live, and it would only be cruel to make him continue living this half-life. She smiled as she heard the sound of something hitting the courtyard. It was better this way.

-

**AN:**

Well... I had a shitty day and this was the result. Otherwise I'd probably do something stupid. X)

What do you think? I'd love some comments.

Lady Evans Potter.


End file.
